Twinelicious!
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Unos gemelos comienzan a seguir un sueño que, de una u otra manera, los termina acercando a The GazettE.


Este fic va para todos los fan de "The GazettE", sobre todo para Benny García, ¡amiguísimo! El cuál me convenció de escribir este fic, ¡muchas gracias!

The GazettE es una gran banda; Miyavi es mi segunda adoración en el mundo, pero por mi salud mental, no existe yaoi EXPLICITO en el fic, igual y alguna que otra insinuación, pero, concordando con lo poco que conozco de las personalidades de estos chicos.

Ojalá lo disfruten, y dejen reviews ^_^ ~

**Capítulo 1.**

Dos jóvenes entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Los dos de cabello negro, y con centímetros de diferencia, se vieron mientras la joven tomaba un estuche de guitarra que traía el y se iba a sentar. Minutos más tarde, el chico llegó con una charola y se sentó frente a la muchacha.

- Siento lo que sucedió, Yuri. – La chica tomó unas papas y comenzó a comer, mientras seguía hablando con el joven. – Tus argumentos fueron buenos, pero…

El chico comenzó a recordar.

[FLASHBACK]

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando, Yuri sonreía con su guitarra en la espalda, mientras se detenía frente a un edificio: "PSCompany".

-¡Corre, Doll! Debemos darles este demo, para que nos dejen entrar. – Yuri saltó. – ¡Hoy será el día!

La chica subió las escaleras tras su hermano con una sonrisa. El chico se quedó petrificado en la puerta, mientras veía a los artistas pasar frente a él. –Doll… esto es un terrible sueño.

La pelinegra vio a una mujer que se acercaba a ellos, vio a Yuri de reojo. – Yuri, creo que esa mujer…

- Disculpen, si son fans, temo que no pueden estar aquí… - La mujer sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Están… todos aquí… - Yuri sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Doll tomó el demo y se lo dio a la mujer.

- Mi hermano y yo querríamos que patrocinaran nuestro primer disco. Esto es sólo un demo. – Doll sonrió mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano.

-¡Onegai Shimazu! – Yuri se agachó mientras su hermana sonreía.

-¿Podría hablar con su manager? – La mujer sonrió.

-Nosotros… no confiamos en los managers. Preferimos promovernos nosotros mismos… - Yuri sonrió lentamente.

La mujer dio la vuelta. – Ya saben donde esta la puerta… gracias por venir.

-Pero… debería de… - Yuri vio a la mujer.

-Llamaré a seguridad en 5 minutos, más vale que se vayan… - La mujer se metió a una oficina.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo… - Yuri sonrió mientras levantaba la mano.

[END FLASHBACK]

Yuri se tumbó en la mesa. – Me siento tan patético. Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar el demo. – Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Doll.

- Esa vieja bruja se quedó con el demo. – Doll revisaba su bolsa mientras masticaba una papa.

-¿Nani? – Yuri se paró en la silla. - ¡Queda una posibilidad! Una posibilidad de que PSCompany nos permita saltar a la fama.

Doll sonrió mientras veía a Yuri. – Es lindo ver que no pierdes tu espíritu, Yuri. – Doll sonrió mientras veía su celular. – Corramos a casa, mamá se molestará si no llegamos pronto.

Yuri sonrió mientras levantaba la charola y se iba con Doll. Dos horas después llegaron a una casa, común y corriente. Yuri abrió la puerta, mientras Doll entraba. – Oka-sama, hemos llegado. – Yuri sonrió mientras corría al cuarto del fondo.

- ¿Ya comieron? ¿Qué tal les fue? – Alguien gritó desde la cocina.

Yuri sonrió mientras le gritaba algo a su madre. Doll sacó unas baquetas de su bolsa mientras se colocaba unos audífonos. Se sentó frente a una batería, marca Tama, y comenzaba a tocar.

Y, en PSCompany, Miyavi y Kai caminaban hacia la salida. – Uh, un disco. – Miyavi sonrió mientras lo tomaba. "DEMO No. 1. Seiichi y Shizuka Miyano. Tel. 03 1368 2428". – Miyavi hizo un puchero mientras Kai veía el Demo. – ¡Hay que escucharlo!

-¿Por qué estará ahí? Seguramente lo quieren grabar. – Kai intentó quitarle el disco a Miyavi.

-¡Baka! Míralo… ruega porque lo escuchemos. – Miyavi sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada. – Seiichi y Shizuka Miyano… terrible nombre artístico.

-Puede que no sea un nombre artístico, sino sus nombres reales. Para que los contacten. – Kai sonrió mientras le quitaba el demo a Miyavi. – Dejémoslo aquí, así los contactan si…

- ¿Y eso? – Ruki llegó y tomó el disco.

- Lo íbamos a escuchar para ver qué tan buenos eran esos sujetos. – Miyavi sonrió.

- ¡No, no es cierto! No íbamos a hacer nada, Ruki-san, no es… - Kai se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí hay una grabadora. Veamos. – Ruki colocó el disco mientras la encendía. Los tres chicos guardaron silencio mientras estaba el demo. – No son malos… NADA malos…

- Sugoi… merecen que graven su disco. – Kai sonrió.

- Pues… no se hará. – La mujer sacó el disco y lo colocó en la caja. – No existe manager de estos sujetos, no quiero meterme en problemas.

-¿Nani? – Miyavi se encogió de hombros. - ¿Escuchaste ese demo?

- Por supuesto, ¿y tu escuchaste que no tienen manager? No queremos que la disquera se meta en líos. – La mujer se encogió de hombros.

- No es fácil dejar que este pequeño talento se extinga así de fácil. – Ruki sonrió. – Ne, Miyavi-san, ¿qué dices si tu te encargas de cualquier problema que puedan acarrear estos novatos?

- ¿Yo?... sólo si en realidad son así de buenos, y no es un truco. – Miyavi cruzó los brazos.

Ruki sonrió. – Si no es así, yo me encargo, pero permite que lancen su disco. – Ruki juntó las manos y guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien, pero eso dejará de funcionarte. – La mujer sonrió mientras se iba a su oficina.

Los chicos sonrieron mientras se veían. Tal vez el sueño de Yuri se haría realidad.


End file.
